


Cover for Few Escape the Gallows

by bluebellofbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Cover for Few Escape the Gallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/gifts), [shelleysprometheus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Few Escape the Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528723) by [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/pseuds/7PercentSolution), [shelleysprometheus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus). 


End file.
